


Of Comics, Conventions and Love

by zwatchtowerz (TheSpark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a little angst?, Background characters - Freeform, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, but briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpark/pseuds/zwatchtowerz
Summary: “Absolutely no.”“Why not? You wanted to go and yesterday you were too excited, you barely slept, I heard you walking around your room, son.”“You left out an important piece of information, don’t you dad? Why? Why are you doing this to me?”Stiles groaned from the couch, his suitcase forgotten in the porch besides another suitcase, property of the one and only Derek Hale.“Okay. You don’t want to go with me? Then stay here or go with the pack. I don’t care.”ORStiles wanted to go to a comic convention and Scott ditched him the last minute.





	Of Comics, Conventions and Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mags, who wanted to read something written by me and I promissed her something cute sterek. I failed at that. 
> 
> I dont speak English, all mistakes are mine.

Since Stiles had memory he loved comics. Movies, graphic novels, TV shows, all kind of media that shows comic in a way. He loved conventions and used to watch the San Diego Comic Con panels on YouTube every year. He had money saved for the moment one of those were close to Beacon Hills. Never happened before, but Stiles hoped for one day, he could go with a cosplay and had a lot of fun. 

The thing was Stiles loved conventions. LOVED, with all caps. He was exited for the last couple of months about a comic convention, TV show convention or something like that that FINALLY was close home and didn’t shut up for days until he got his hands on two tickets. The plan was going with Scott since he was his best friend. The time was perfect, in the middle of summer with no classes and no high school drama. No supernatural drama either. 

But Stiles’ plans always failed. 

“How could you forgot? I told you we will going next weekend the day I brought the tickets. You said you didn’t have plans. I told your mom and my dad and they agreed with us traveling in the jeep alone. I even put a note on your refrigerator, for fuck sake!”

Scott was sitting on Stiles bed, looking at the floor while Stiles moved in front of him waving his arms and talking. He forgot the trip and made plans with the pack. Apparently, nobody in the pack seemed to say anything to Stiles about the weekend at Lydia’s aunt house out of town. 

“I know and I said I was sorry! I really thought somebody would tell you about the pack trip. And mom telling me if I had everything made me think she was referring to the pack trip and not your nerd convention”

“It’s not a nerd convention” Stiles mumbled sitting in the bed next to Scott. “And they mentioned a trip but I was sure they were talking about my trip and not your trip. Or our trip, I don’t know. I think they invited me too” 

“Of course we want you there dude. You are pack” 

They were quiet for a moment until Stiles broke the silence. “Okay. Okay. But I can’t believe I’ll be missing the opportunity of an autograph and a picture with…”  
“…with that actor you have a crush on and looks suspiciously like Derek?” Scott finished grinning. Stiles punched him in the arm “In my defense, he is awesome and plays Superman, shut up” 

“But seriously, you should go to your comic thing” 

“My dad won’t let me drive and spend the weekend miles away alone. I have to stay here or go with you guys.”

“I’m sorry dude. But the pack trip will be awesome!”

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was Tuesday night when the pack had a meeting at Derek’s apartment. Since the Alpha Pack and the Calaveras, the loft was slowly destroyed and the only option was a new place. It’s almost a whole floor, in a nice building situated on the rich and modern part of Beacon Hills. Big enough for pack nights, with the main bedroom and two spare rooms in case they wanted to sleep there separated in groups. 

They were discussing final details and how they would be traveling. Some on Lydia’s car, others on Mason’s car and some with Derek. They were so invested in the arrangements that nobody noticed when Stiles went out to the balcony. 

He was happy to spend time with the pack but he really wanted to go to the convention. All the excitement was making him sad. It was a miracle nobody smelled the waves of sadness he was probably broadcasting. 

“What are you doing”

“Jesus Christ Derek, make some noise! And use the question marks. I thought you learned how to talk.”

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, this time. 

Stiles sighed “I was thinking this pack thing would cheer me up a bit but is causing the opposite effect.” 

“Is this about the convention?”

“How do you know?”

“Contrary at what you may think, I pay attention when you talk. And you didn’t shut up for like two months” 

“Well, I wasn’t talking enough since they forgot about that. And now I can’t go, my dad…he doesn’t let me go alone.” 

“Maybe someone else can go with you” 

“Who? The pack is already in Lydia’s house and I don’t have any other friends” 

“Maybe…”

“Don’t. I made my decision. I’ll stay here moping around. I’m going home now. Tell the pack for me? Goodnight Der.” 

Before Derek could said anything else – or react to the “Der” name - , Stiles took his backpack and walked out. He looked to the pack and they were talking about a pool, none of them realized Stiles was gone until they heard the jeep going away. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

All Wednesday Stiles noticed his dad acting weird. He looked at Stiles when he thought he wasn’t paying attention and had text messages all the time he was at home. Nobody texted his dad. He was the generation who believed the best way of communication was a phone call. Something was happening. 

On Thursday Stiles walked into the kitchen and saw his dad organizing two plates and a bunch of boxes of pizza. 

“That’s pizza? Don’t answer, I know is pizza. Why pizza? ” 

“We have a guest today. And I have news that I want to celebrate. “

“Oh God, is bad, isn’t it? Are you dying? Please, don’t be dying.” 

“That’s were your mind went?” John rolled his eyes at Stiles’ hurt expression. “It’s good news, son. Now go wash your hands” 

Stiles had no idea what could be happening. He washed his hands and tried to call Scott. Maybe his dad and Melissa were officially dating? After a few rings, Scott’s voicemail answered and Stiles tossed the phone on the bed at the same time a text notification sounded. Strangely, was from Scott. “Can’t talk r n.” Followed by a sad emoji.  
His dad’s voice calling him to dinner startled him. Stiles ran down the stairs, sat on a chair and ate the pizza like he didn’t have any substance all day. “What’s going on?”, he asked, half of the pizza falling in the plate. 

“Eat like a person, I taught you manners.”, John said. “I have a conversation with Derek Hale the other day, and guess what he told me?

“’wut?”. The Sheriff looked disgusted and Stiles swallowed before repeating himself. “What? I can’t think a single thing you and Derek had in common to talk about” 

“He told me how bad were you the other night with the pack. And I see you every day to notice that too. You are all sad and depressed because the convention thing.” 

“It’s not that, is…” Stiles tried to say but his dad stopped him there. 

“Don’t lie to me. I found out about the pack going to a house for the weekend, the Martin girl house. And Hale said something about you emitting scents toward him… I don’t want to think too hard about that.” 

“Ewww, dad!” 

“ANYWAY what I’m trying to say is that I let you go, if you agree. You can spend tonight packing and I’ll say goodbye before going to the station tomorrow morning” Stiles just watched his dad with his mouth hanging and his eyes wide open.“Did I break you?” 

“I can’t believe it. I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! Love you dad, this going to be the best weekend ever!!” 

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

“Absolutely no.” 

“Why not? You wanted to go and yesterday you were too excited, you barely slept, I heard you walking around your room, son.”

“You left out an important piece of information, don’t you dad? Why? Why are you doing this to me?” 

 

Stiles groaned from the couch, his suitcase forgotten in the porch besides another suitcase, property of the one and only Derek Hale. 

“Okay. You don’t want to go with me? Then stay here or go with the pack. I don’t care.”

Of all the things Stiles could expect, this wasn’t one of them. In the past fifteen minutes, he heard the full story. How Derek felt bad for him and how he contacted the Sheriff, asked for his permission and together organized everything. Derek would go with Stiles to the convention and not to the pack trip. He already talked with them about that and the liked the idea. Probably because they felt guilty about ruining Stiles plans. 

It was too much to process. He was happy, happier than the last couple of days, but he didn’t want to go two days alone with Derek. It didn’t have anything to do with his totally not crush on the werewolf. Scotts knew that, of course he knew. That’s why he refused to pick up the call the other night. Stiles could detect in a second if Scott was keeping something from him. 

Derek was about to leave when Stiles ran and stopped him by the door. “Wait!” 

“You want to yell at me a little more?” 

“No, I… I’m sorry. I want to go to the convention and if I have to go with you, I’ll do it” 

“Geez, son, don’t sounds so thrilled of hang out with Derek.” But John was already putting the suitcases and backpacks in the Camaro. 

“It’s sounded better in my head. Wait, are we going in your car? Why not the jeep? ” 

“I don’t trust your jeep. If I’m the one driving, I pick the car. “ 

“There is nothing wrong with Roscoe!” Stiles said exasperated, but Derek was already shacking his dad’s hand and walking towards the car. 

Stiles waited until his dad reached the door and gave him a hug. “Thank you, dad. I love you. See you in a couple of days” Still hugging, John said “Be carefully. And be safe, if you know what I mean”

Derek coughed in the car and Stiles pushed him with a low horrified “Dad!”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

If you knew Stiles, you knew he couldn’t be quiet for long periods of time. For example, in a long trip, in a car. It was a half day driving if he didn’t stop for anything, not too far away Beacon Hills but not too close either. The only distraction was annoying Derek with questions and change the radio every five minutes because “That song was awful Derek, we are on a road trip, we need something more!” Finally, Derek turn off the radio and made him be still for five minutes, that’s all what he wanted.  
And five minutes was too much because Stiles put his headphones and started to mumble the songs he was listen on his phone. With every song he became a more enthusiastic bad singer. Derek ignored him and payed attention to the route. And because he wasn’t listening to the songs, he almost chocked with nothing when he caught part of the lyrics Stiles was singing. 

_“Hold me up against the wall, give it till I beg, give me some more, make me bleed, I like it rough like it rough, rough, rough. Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh!!”  
_ Stiles was so into singing that he didn’t notice the red blush on Derek’s face until way longer the song ended. 

If Derek didn’t regret the trip with that song, he definitely wanted to smash his head against the wall when they reached the hotel. It was a nice place, a few blocks away the convention. Not too expensive because that was all Stiles could pay (Derek promised himself that he would pay for any extra expenses). 

The reception was small, white walls, a couch and a coffee table with magazines. A girl met them in the desk, asking for papers and all common thing when you check in on a hotel. The girl, Rachel according to her tag name, was flirting obviously with Derek, Stiles oblivious beside him. She was all smiles until she looked at the room information. He smelled the disappointment waves while she gave him the keys. 

The weird behavior was explained once they reached the room. Small room with a bathroom, a desk, two chairs, a table and a bed. ONE bed. Stiles face went red with realization.  
“Im sorry, I through I’ll be coming with Scott and we are like brothers, there was no point in paying for a big room with two beds. I totally forgot, I can sleep in the floor or…” 

“Its fine, Stiles. I can sleep on the floor or we can share. Is just for two nights, right?”

“Right. Only two nights”

They unpacked clothes, some essential stuff and decided to go out exploring a little. At night they went to dinner, burger and fries, nothing too fancy. The convention was Friday, Saturday and Sunday but Stiles couldn’t afford tickets for the three days for him and Scott. Instead, the plan was spent the Friday walking in the city and the weekend in the convention, going back home Sunday night. 

When the time came, Stiles was a little anxious. Sure, he was about to sleep all night besides Derek, a thing he never imagined could happened to him, even as friends. At pack nights when they spent the night Derek always slept in his room and the pack stayed in the other two rooms and in the couch. Stiles always picked the couch. 

Don’t judge him, he was nervous. Derek broke mental breakdown by sitting in the bed and kicking his shoes. Stiles blinked, not sure what to do. “I’m going to…” he said, pointing to the bathroom. “Go ahead, I already used it.” Was Stiles lost in his mind for so long that he didn’t see Derek in the bathroom? “Okay…okay…I…okay.” 

He took all the time in there, brushing his teeth, counting the tiles in the wall, anything to prevent him going back. Eventually, he left the bathroom and walked into the room. One nightstand was on and Derek seemed asleep only in his boxers, facing the door. “Breath”, he told himself. He positioned his body in the bed, trying to keep the distance. He wasn’t comfortable enough so he kept his shirt on. “This going to be a long weekend”, he concluded. 

The alarm was too loud when he opened his eyes. Somehow in the night he ended being spooned by Derek. “Holy shit”. Okay, he could handle it. Who was he lying? He couldn’t handle it. Stiles tried to extract himself from Derek’s embrace and turned off his phone, watching the hour. “Oh my God Derek is late! We need to get going!” Fortunately for him, Derek didn’t look like he noticed the position they were minutes before. 

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Derek was amazed by how happy Stiles looked. And not just looked happy, he smelled like fruit, birthday cake, flowers and happiness. He had a Superman t-shirt from that TV show he loved, his red plaid shirt, a nice pair of jeans and his backpack with stuff for autographs. Scott gave him a summary of the plot and characters. He even told him the crush Stiles had in the main character and that he looked like that Tyler something actor. Derek didn’t see the resemblance or why Stiles liked him so much.  
Since hinted not so subtle that he liked girls and boys equally, Derek hoped he had a chance. All the pack teased him about that but he always denied his feelings. Stiles deserved better and he didn’t feel the same way. Obviously, Derek noticed the smell of arousal around Stiles every time they see each other but that was part of Stiles scent. Scott was wrong. But in the end the trip was Scott idea. He and the rest planned the pack trip on purpose at the same date and almost pushed Derek to Stiles house to talk to the Sheriff about being him the one who accompanied Stiles. 

No that any of that matters, they were there and Derek was enjoying Stiles happiness. Everything went fine for an hour or so, until some girls stopped them and asked for pictures because he looked like that Tyler something. Stiles found it hilarious. 

But the girls weren’t the only ones who stopped them. A bunch of fangirls and some guys did the same, all of them asking Stiles to take a picture. The limit was reached when a girl kissed his cheek and then a guy gave him his number. Stiles sweet smell solely turned into sour scent and discomfort and...jealousy? Right it was the big day for Stiles and he was attracting all the attention. 

“Well, enough, he isn’t Tyler and you are keeping us from the schedule. Go away! Stiles said to a guy who was openly flirting with him. Derek didn’t know who to send him away, his growls and eyebrows wasn’t doing anything. 

The rest of the day was quitter. Stiles had his happiness again and that made Derek’s wolf calm between all the people. After a two hours line, Stiles finally got a picture and an autograph from the actor he liked. Derek tried to shut down his own jealousy at how bright Stiles eyes were after that. 

They wandered between some stands with merchandise and Stiles wined at some collectable and extra limited edition thing that he didn’t recognize but he brought for him anyway. 

“Thank you Der” Stiles said. “Come here, let’s take a selfie” 

If the picture was Stiles smiling while Derek was softly watching him after being called Der, was only because he was tired, okay?

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

That night they went to sleep too tired. Stiles didn’t care about the awkwardness and jumped first into bed, waiting for Derek to turn off the light. He was having the best time of his life, but he knew he only had one more day to enjoy before going back to the same relationship with Derek. For a moment, he through there were something else there, when they took that picture. “Just my imagination” he said to himself. “Tomorrow is another day” 

Sunday morning, they woke up at the same time, Derek spooning Stiles again. “Morning, Stiles” “Morning Der” They stare at each other for a while until Derek cleared his throat and untangling himself of Stiles. “We need to get going? What’s your plan today?” 

“I don’t know. I just want to see everything and take picture, buy more stuff and go back with a lot of fun memories” 

“Go use the bathroom, then we can have breakfast and see what to do” 

They found a nice coffee shop, a bit full of all the people going to the last day of the convention. Strangely, people looked at them and murmured things. He was about to listen what they were saying when Stiles voice called for him. 

“Look, Der, there is a costume contest! You should totally participate. You know, wolf out and tell is a costume” Stiles said lowering his voice in the last part. 

Derek was thinking about Stiles calling him Der inadvertently that he only realized he agreed to the contest when Stiles beamed beside him. A girl interrupted before he could have said no. 

“Excuse me, are you the guy in Tyler’s Instagram?” She was taking to Stiles. 

“What?” They both said at the same time. 

“Yeah, he uploaded a picture yesterday about how great was meeting fans and he chose your picture. It was every fan’s dream”

“Thanks?”

“Can we help you with something else?” Derek asked a little too rough. 

She looked right to Derek and apologized “Oh…no, sorry for interrupt you breakfast with your boyfriend. “And then, looking at Stiles she added “now I know why you like so much Tyler, you have your own Superman at home!” 

They watched while she walked away, Stiles laughing at Derek red cheeks. “What’s so funny?” 

“She through I could date someone like you! That’s so funny.”

“Why? Too old? Too damaged?” 

“What? No, dude, you are so out of my league that hurts. She through I could date someone that hot and cute, that was funny” 

“What?” Stiles called him hot and cute? 

“SO!…lets go. Yeah…lets go”

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Inside the last day of the event, Stiles booked them as a costume duo, with Stiles the victim and Derek the werewolf. He needed to be in beta form all day and a certain hour they had to act a little in the main stage. The winner had some money and merchandise. Derek wasn’t trilled but he’d do anything for Stiles. 

The day was worse than the day before. Not only people think he was the Tyler guy in a werewolf costume, but people recognized Stiles from the Instagram picture. Fans were asking for pictures constantly and Derek could take it anymore. Not for the people itself but for the shameless attempts to seduce Stiles. 

He was about to make a stupid excuse to go back to the hotel when Stiles took his arm and called him Der again, those three letters going straight to his heart. 

“What did you say? I was distracted with all the noise” 

“Oh my God I’m so sorry! I can believe I forgot how loud this could be for you! And I dragged you for hours, you didn’t say anything!” 

“Stiles, what did you want?” Derek chuckled affectively. 

“Oh, right. I have to go to the bathroom. Can you wait for me behind the stage? It’s almost time for our act, then we can go back, rest two hours and go back home” 

Stiles left him there, when a woman from the organization approached him. She reminded him of Kate. He saw her all day, kind of follow them, but he dismissed his instincts, it could be a coincidence. 

“Well, hello there. Do you know you look like Tyler Hoech…”

“I know.” Derek cut her. “I kind of tired of that. I just want to participate in this thing and go out of here” 

But she wasn’t getting the hints. “Do you want some company after this? I can make you win, we can go to celebrate latter” she said stroking his face. 

“Hey! Stop!” Derek said pushing her hand away. He didn’t know where the lie came from but he said it. “I’m waiting for my boyfriend.” 

“The guy you singed up with? Oh honey, I can be much better than that scrawny weird looking guy. How old is he anyway?” 

“Don’t you dare to talk about him like that!” He growled. 

“You don’t need a boy toy when you can have a woman like me” She tried to kiss him. 

Derek had a flash of Kate doing the same and felt a panic attack coming. How that was possible? He pushed her and managed an answer “I never be with someone like you” Why breathing was so hard? “I…I love him” 

“Hey!” 

Derek saw the woman walk away saying something about not wasting her time. He felt the heat of two hands near him but those hands didn’t touch him. 

“Hey? Der? Look at me. You are going to be okay. Look at me. Breath with me” Derek was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, with Stiles kneeled in front of him. 

Stiles took Derek’s hand and put it over his heart, breathing slowly so he could do the same. That was the most embarrassing five to ten minutes of his life. After a while, Stiles asked “Are you okay? You de-wolfed out. Or is wolfed off? Well, you are human not in beta form” 

“I’m fine. Thank you. I don’t know what happened” Derek lied, he knew he lied, Stiles knew he lied. 

“I heard. What you said. Did you…. did you said that just to get her of?” Derek didn’t respond and Stiles took that as an affirmative answer. “Oh. Of course. Why do you…”

And then someone was kissing him. A really good kiss by the way. Not just anyone, Derek was kissing him. Derek freaking Hale was kissing him. It took him by surprise but he kissed back the moment his brain processed what happened. 

They needed air at some point. 

“Wow. That was amazing” 

“Yeah?” 

“Totally amazing, DerBear” 

Derek groaned but was smiling too. 

“So…you love me, huh?”

“Can we not talk about this right know? I’m tired and just want to go home” 

“Okay, but just for you know, I love you too. Now let’s go home”

And Derek knew Stiles was talking about Beacon Hills and not the hotel. 

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

The return trip was so much slower than the initial trip. Mostly because Stiles couldn’t stop kissing Derek every time he through he need a “break from driving”. And Derek let him.  
He took a lot of pictures too, of Derek alone and more selfies together. One in particular, Derek loved the most. It was a shoot of him looking slightly grumpy, with Stiles kissing him. The caption said “My sourwolf”. 

After that picture, he received a lot of texts from the pack. He ignored all but the one form Scott. “I knew it!”, he said. Derek answered with a simple “Thanks”. 

A few miles away Beacon Hills, Stiles read him a text from the Sheriff. 

“Dad want me to tell you ‘ I knew you could do it’ Do I want to know what’s about?”

“I…kind of asked your dad if I could date you.” 

“And why did you do that?”

“I was planning to woo you? Eventually? Maybe when you turned eighteen?” Derek answered, sounding more like a bunch of questions. 

Stiles laughed until he cried. 

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

They arrived the Stilinski house holding hands. Derek was feeling a bit unsure of what to expect. When he talked with the Sheriff about the convention, he was honest with his feelings from Stiles. He wanted to do it correctly, and looked for approve. 

“It’s gonna be fine, dad loves you” Stiles squeezed his arm and gave him a quick peck before open the door. 

The Sheriff was sitting in the couch, uniform on, gun in the coffee table. 

“So, tell me, Derek, do I have to arrest you again?”

Derek let go Stiles hand and start to babble, turning red in the ears and pale in the face, if that was possible. “Sir, no, it’s not…”

Both Stiles and the Sheriff burst in laugh. 

“Welcome to the family son. It was about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice with my awful English. Comments and Kudos are welcome. The song Stiles sang in the car is Flesh by Simon Curtis
> 
> You can come to my [Tumblr and say hi!](http://zwatchtowerz.tumblr.com/) as well, or suggest PG prompts  
> 


End file.
